friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Whooves: My Sister's a Vampire! Part 2
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Doctor Whooves: My Sister's a Vampire! Part 1 Next: Doctor Whooves: My Sister's a Vampire! Part 3 Story: Doctor Whooves By Terrarian Pony Season 1: Episode 5; part 2 My Sister's a Vampire! ... Vinyl" I'm so sorry, Octavia! I didn't mean it! It was an accident I swear!" All four of them were in Fluttershy's house. Octavia was consious again. The Doctor was still blacked out. Octavia's voice was weak, and raspy, but she was still alive, and that counts for omething. Octavia:" It's ok, Vinyl. I think I understand. It wasn't you, was it." It wasn't exactly a question. Vinyl nodded her head, indicating that Octavia's suspicion was correct. Vinyl:" I didn't mean to harm anypony. It's just... when he got me nervous... it brought out... her." Octavia:" Vinyl, who is 'her' exactly?" Vinyl:" Th-the voice in my head. It always comes whenever I'm scared or angry." Octavia:" I see. Does this mean I'm a vampire now then?" Vinyl shook her head. Vinyl:" It had to injected right in the vain. I completely missed it, so I was only able to wound you. I-I didn't mean it though." Octavia:" It's ok, Vinyl. I know." Not a moment too soon, the yellow pegasus came up to Vinyl Scratch to talk to her. Strangely, she had a tiny hint of a smile on her face. Fluttershy:" Miss Vinyl Scratch. I hope you don't mind. I wanted to talk to you." Vinyl:" I-I don't mind." Fluttershy nodded. Fluttershy:" I wanted to let you know, that I knew it was you all along." Vinyl was shocked, but pretented to act like she had no idea what Fluttershy was talking about. Vinyl:" Wha-what was me? I-I didn't do anything..." Vinyl began to blush bright red from the guilt. Fluttershy:" It's ok. I know it was you feeding off of those animals. I knew what you were the whole time." Vinyl:" Y-you knew? Wh-why didn't you say anything?" Fluttershy:" I didn't want to upset you. I know you felt really bad for doing it, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you that I know." Vinyl:" Fluttershy, please fogive me." Fluttershy:" I already do forgive you. I know you only do it because you don't want to feed off of other ponies. Besides, they would die anyways out in the wild. As long as you don't hurt any of my animals, I will continue to forgive you." Vinyl sniffed. Octavia:" What made you snap out of it?" Vinyl:" I think it was your hug. Feeling you embrace me even though I was clearly attacking you... that's what brought me back. You lived this time, but I'm scared of nect time." Octavia:" Don't worry, Vinyl. I'll make sure their never is a next time. I promise. You just have to try your best to keep... her... contained." Vinyl:" I'll try. It's never actually been this bad to the point where I bite somepony. Maybe I shouldn't be here." Octavia:" Now Vinyl, I know you feel terrible. But I am not going to let you blame yourself. It wasn't you, you weren't in control." Vinyl:" I love you, Octy." Octavia put a hoof on Vinyl's. Octavia:" I love you too, Vinyl." Suddenly, the Doctor woke up. He then started feeling his face and body with his hooves. Doctor:" Oh good. I didn't regenerate." Vinyl:" Um... hey, Doctor... doctor who, exactly?" Doctor:" S-simply... the Doctor." Vinyl:" Ok. Well... I'm sorry for... what I did. I was just... scared." Doctor:" I know the feeling. I face fear all the time. Fear is a thing that follows me everywhere I go." Vinyl:" I'm sorry to hear that." Octavia:" Vinyl?" Vinyl:" Yeah, Octy?" Octavia:" Now that I know your secret, I think it's time you knew mine." Octavia looked towards the Doctor, who just shrugged. Octavia:" The Doctor, he... he's a traveler of time and space. I've been traveling with him. That's why I wasn't there. He saves whole planets, and does all he can to help those who are in danger. He's smart, and kind of stupid in someways." Doctor:" Oi!" Octavia:" But he's always there for the people he cares for. Just like a certain sister I know." Vinyl tried her hardest not to blush, but failed. Vinyl:" Thanks, Octy." Fluttershy:" Yay." The Doctor widened his eyes at the sight of Fluttershy. Doctor:" You're a yellow pegasus." Fluttershy:" Um... yes." The Doctor grinned widely. Doctor:" I'm speaking to a yellow pegasus! Hehehehehehehe!" The Doctor hugged Fluttershy, making her unconfortable. Fluttershy:" Um... excuse me... you squishing me." Doctor:" Sorry... it's just... you're a yellow pegasus!" Fluttershy:" Y-yes. I'm... I'm a pegasus... and I'm yellow." Doctor:" That's a million bit picture, roight there." Vinyl:" Is he... always like this." Octavia:" I'm starting to think... yes." ... Vinyl and Octavia were back at their house, as well with the Doctor. Octavia's bite was bandaged up. Vinyl:" So..." Octavia:" So?" Vinyl:" Are you feeling ok?" Octavia:" I'm fine, Vinyl. I told you, I'll be just fine." Vinyl:" It's just... I wanted to tell you sooner, but..." Octavia:" But?" Vinyl:" Princess Luna." Octavia:" What about her?" Vinyl:" You see... I, along with a bunch of other misunderstood entities, am basically a part of Princess Luna's Lunar Citizenship. That means I am a subject under rule of Princess Luna herself." Octavia:" Then you mean..." Vinyl:" Yup, Princess Luna is actually ruler of something." Doctor:" That's a good thing, roight?" Vinyl:" I guess. Basically, being one of Luna's subjects means that if you are a vampire, or werewolf, or even a swamp creature or something, you are under Princess Luna's personal protection as long as you don't show your true face around ponies. There even a few zombie ponies, and skeleponies that are in the Lunar Citizenship." Octavia's ears flopped at that, and her eyes went wide. Octavia:" Hold on! You mean to say that the dead... are alive?" Vinyl:" Technically, they're called undead. But yes, they are pretty much the living dead. Princess Luna has the ability to awaken the dead, and bring them over to our world." Doctor:" What do you by 'our world'?" Vinyl:" The Lunar Citizenship has it's own world. And in that world, everypony is either dead, mutated, radio active, or created by the Lunar Princess herself." Doctor:" I swear, if I ever go to that world, I better not encounter a foal wearing a gas mask, and saying 'are you my mummy'." Vinyl:" No, but there are mummies, and ponies that have gas masks stuck to their faces, and the latter usually gives off a very mild amount of radiation." Octavia:" Are you sure you should be telling us all this?" Vinyl:" Screw what the Princess says. I trust you Octavia, and I should've told you a lot sooner. Besides, Luna won't know any of this." ???:" Do not be so sure of that, my little vampire." Vinyl turned around with an "eep!", looking up at the stern face of Princess Luna, and she realized that she was in big trouble. Vinyl:" P-princess..." Luna:" Thou has been exposed. This is quite unfortunate. Thou shall be punished." Octavia:" Please Princess Luna! Don't execute or imprison Vinyl! It wasn't her fault!" Princess Luna and Vinyl Scratch both looked at each with confusion." Luna:" Why would I execute or imprison one of my own subjects. Vinyl Scratch did not do anything to deserve such treatment." Octavia:" O-oh. Then, what is the punishment for exposer of identity?" Vinyl:" It means I now have to do supervised community service in the Lunar World for an entire weak." Octavia:" Oh... that doesn't sound... quite as bad. But what about us?" Luna:" You will have make a promise that you will never tell anypony what you had seen. It'll be a royal vow, and to break a royal vow would be most unfortunate for yourself." Octavia gulped. Doctor:" Don't worry, Princess. I have no reason to believe this Lunar Citizenship of yours will harm the ponies of Equestria. So there is really no need." Luna narrowed her eyes at the Doctor. Luna:" Have we met before?" Doctor:" Doubt it. I'm the Doctor. And before you ask, it's just the Doctor." Luna:" Very well, the Doctor. And what about you Octavia?" Octavia:" I... I promise, Princess. I won't tell another living soul." Octavia bowed down to the Princess of the night. Luna nodded, and turned to Vinyl. Luna:" Now I think it is time you return with me." Octavia:" Will she be able to come back? She's my sister." Luna:" Of course my little pony. And I assure you, Vinyl Scratch will be unharmed when she returns." TO BE CONCLUDED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)